Buck LeSabre (New Earth)
| Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Mishkin; Gary Cohn; Alan Kupperberg | First = Blue Devil #21 | Quotation = Forget that "Uncle Buck" stuff boy... from now on in, you call me -- Roadmaster! | Speaker = Roadmaster | QuoteSource = Blue Devil Vol 1 21 | HistoryText = Buck LeSabre was a stunt driver at Verner Studios for many years until he grew too old for stunt work and and opened up a used car dealership. The business thrived once he started stealing vehicles requested by affluent Hollywood clientèle. He built a Snatcher Van and started calling himself, Roadmaster. Buck not only drove for Verner Studios, but he invented stuntcars as well, with Max Verner claiming the patents for the studio. After years of injuries resulting in a permanent limp, Buck retired from stunt work and started a used car dealership. Business was not good at first, having had to borrow money from his sister to stay afloat. His dealership would have collapsed if he hadn't seen a 1951 Studebaker parked down the street. Only a few days earlier he had a customer inquiring about one, and Buck built up the nerve to steal it so he could sell it for an easy profit. With a new business plan, Buck catered to all the special merchandise desired by the Hollywood set, and he thrived. He regained his passion for living on the edge and constructed a Snatcher Van to hijack cars right off of the road, calling himself the Roadmaster. Buck gave his nephew Wayne Tarrant a job when his acting career hit a low point. Things fell apart after Roadmaster stole Sharon Scott's prized pink '59 Eldorado Cadillac and she came to Wayne hoping to find another one. Coincidentally they did just get a blue one in stock, but after Sharon left, Wayne noticed the paint job was still wet, revealing a pink coat underneath. Buck caught his nephew in time and told him the whole truth, offering to make him his junior partner. When Wayne refused, Buck locked him in a closet, hoping he would change his mind so he wouldn't have to kill him. Roadmaster took his Snatcher Van out that night, and would have successfully swallowed up Bob Hope's Corvette were it not for the intervention of the Blue Devil in his new Devilmobile. Although the hero's vehicle was captured, the explosive pyrotechnics it was equipped with blew the Roadmaster's bus apart. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Buck was mechanic and invented several stuntcars that were patented by Verner Studios. He designed and built the Snatcher Van himself. * : Buck was a stunt driver at Verner Studios. * : Buck was the owner of Buck LeSabre's Classic Car Round-Up. Granted, the business was only successful through criminal activity. | Equipment = | Transportation = *'Snatcher Van': The Roadmaster's monstrous bus that 'swallows' cars up right off of the road to then sell in his dealership. | Weapons = | Notes = * Antagonist of Blue Devil. | Trivia = * Roadmaster was so infamous in the news he had a pinball machine based on him. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1986 Character Debuts Category:Criminals